


It's ok my duckling

by Lonely_June



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Dream is a kid, Fluff, Gen, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, i didn't mention Dream's name but it's in the context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_June/pseuds/Lonely_June
Summary: Dream has a nightmare and Puffy comforts him.A small, very short, fluff i wrote because the thought broke me. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	It's ok my duckling

"AAAAAAAA"  
A scream from upstairs woke the Captain up. She jumped and immediately ran up. She'd fallen asleep on the couch again - still in her personal attire, not even dressed in her sleep wear.

She quickly opened the door and rushed to her baby's bed. He was drenched in sweat and on the verge of tears. 

"What's wrong, are you ok?" He hugged her letting his tears fall on her shoulder as he pushed his face into into her shirt. "It's ok, I'm here now, no need to cry." She kissed the top of his head.

"I-I had the nightmare again" he managed to whimper through hiccups. "Was it the iron doors again?" Her voice was so gentle and soft. "Mhm" He nodded squeezing the fabric of her shirt in his palms. This was the third night in a row. Puffy was starting to get worried.

She backed away from the hug to wipe away his tears. "I'm here now, the nightmares can't hurt you now my little duckling." He sniffed a couple of times and wiped his hose in his sleeve, before looking down and back up again appalled, almost.

"A-are you gonna l-leave me?" Tears started to form again. "What? No, never. Why would you think that! I would never leave you, my precious boy." she hugged him tightly again before he mumbled "your dressed up l-like you're going somewhere"

Puffy couldn't help but to chuckle a bit. What an observant kid. He sure was special. He's so smart for his age, such a gentle and fragile soul. He sometimes cares too much and she worries one day that might hurt him, she hopes she's wrong. "I'm not going anywhere, duckling." she reassured him.

She stood up with the intent to let him rest, but as she stopped she felt a tug on her sleeve. Puffy turned to see her sweet baby duckling softly staring right into her eyes. "Will.." he hesitates averting his gaze "can you sleep here, with me tonight?" 

The Captain simply gave him a small smile and sat down next to him. She gave him a little head pat and he flopped himself onto the bed - tapping the empty space next to him that he made for her. She laid down and she wrapped her arm around his little body as he snuggled into her.

"Goodnight" he whispered "I love you."  
She kissed the top of his head and whispered "love you too my brave duckling."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something I've written online, please don't be very mean. Though I always welcome constructive criticisms.


End file.
